


Least Expected

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Slice of Life, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Draco Malfoy was the last person Hermione expected when she walked into the meeting room.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Least Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: N1 - Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy was the last person Hermione expected when she walked into the meeting room. It wasn’t every day her bully from childhood stepped into the Relations Office of the MoM, her new posting since she was promoted and asked to help lead the new office get it’s holding within the ministry. She cast a cursory glance over her appearance. The last thing she needed was criticism over how she looked.

“Malfoy,” she greeted tersely. “How can I help you today?

He gave her a curt nod. “Granger. I’m sure you know I run a curse-breaking business.”

“Yes.”

They sat down at the small conference table. She set her memo pad in front of her and uncapped her fountain pen.

He skimmed over her form before beginning to speak. She did note that there was no hint of disdain in his features. “We were recently asked to clear out a home in Portsmouth. However, this home is in a fairly residential area surrounded by muggles.” He tugged on his blazer before setting a crisp white sheet on the table. “It’s protocol that we alert the ministry that we’re entering a non-magical zone and may inadvertently run into muggles while we work. This is our permit application to allow us in the area.”

She quickly scribbled the information onto her memo pad and pulled the sheet toward her. “I understand. Thank you for filling this out.”

He nodded. “Just following protocol,” he murmured.

“You know,” she finished up her notes. “I understand there are quite a few measures teams like yours have to do to ensure the safety of your team and the muggles surrounding. Does it usually take a long time to put those in place?”

He sat up. “It depends on the location. If it’s a conventional house, a few charms are all that’s necessary. Larger homes take more time and more charms to put in place.”

She capped her fountain pen. “I see. Well, let me get your permits. You’re welcome to wait in the sitting area. It shouldn’t take that long.”

“Thank you.”

They stood from the table and she was surprised when he motioned for her to leave the room first.

Silently, they walked out of the meeting room and parted ways in the main sitting area for the Relations Office. The administrative assistant was busy talking with someone from Transportation. From Hermione’s vantage point it seemed like Colby was trying his best at not shouting at the man before him. Transportation can be such a hassle to deal with sometimes.

She entered the records room and quickly made a copy of Malfoy’s permit. She looked them over to ensure they were correct before signing both and stamping them with the Office Seal.

She returned to the sitting room where she found Malfoy standing off to the side, eyeing Colby and the other man at the desk from the corner of his eye.

“Here you are, Malfoy.” She held the permit out to him.

“Thank you.” He took it, folded it up, and slid it into his pocket. “Do you usually have to deal with such obtuse personnel?”

She was unable to hide her grimace. “Not everyone is like that. Just – well – the Transportation Department runs into a lot of issues. With portkey and apparition mishaps and such.”

“I see. Granger?”

Her brows rose. “Yes?”

“Thank you for your help.” He was terse and to the point, but thanked her nonetheless.

She hoped she didn’t look like a floundering fish. “You’re welcome.”

“You know,” he stepped a little closer, “if you ever get tired of pushing paper and bureaucratic nonsense, you should consider putting your skills to work.”

“Doing what?” She held a hand on her hip. “Curse-breaking?”

He shrugged with ease, which irked her for no reason. “It’s a consideration. See you around, Granger.”

She watched him turn down the hall to the lifts. Did she just have her first decent interaction with Draco Malfoy? And it didn’t end in a fist or wand fight?

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't necessarily want to give this a romantic spin. I think this would be a great starting point to an enemies to friends story.


End file.
